


The Reunion

by melca36



Category: Dorian Pavus - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Male Inquisitor - Fandom, Maxwell Trevelyan
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melca36/pseuds/melca36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Corypheus's defeat and thanks to  Maevaris Tilani;  Dorian gets a Name-Day, he will always remember and the future he always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For Dorian/Trevelyan fans who enjoy cheesy fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+Dorian%2FTrevelyan+fans+who+enjoy+cheesy+fluff).



  
“There you are! Varric and Cole will be here soon. Now I want you to wipe that frown off your face.”

Dorian looked up to see Maevaris standing in the doorway and sighed. 

Six months after the defeat of Corypheus, Dorian quietly left Skyhold leaving a harsh letter for Maxwell Trevelyan in the hopes that would drive him away. He returned to Tevinter shocked to find himself a hero. His contributions to the Inquisition inspired more to speak out against the status quo. Magisters who shared his opinion but previously wielded very little power gained a foothold in the Magisterium. Anyone known to have connections to the Venatori were shunned and silenced into submission. Nearly two years later diplomatic relations with other countries were slowly being restored. While it was a slow and arduous process, change was happening in Tevinter. His actions finally made some of his countrymen wake up from their cognitive dissonance. 

While regaining the respect of his father their relationship would never be the same due to another revelation. 

His favorite uncle, Darius had loved a man. His father disowned him after that and Dorian had not seen him since he was 13. He stayed away because of his desired to protect Dorian and spent his days at his estate producing wine and conducting magical research. Thanks to Maevaris, Dorian was able to reunite with his uncle and spent his final weeks with him before he died. 

Darius had left him everything which was fortunate because despite Dorian’s new status, he would never be made a Magister which was fine by him. The magisters now welding power often looked to him for guidance and he was invited to speak at the Magisterium quite often. That was enough for him. He was proud that his actions have inspired so many and while this change was a slow process, felt content knowing it would be better for future generations. 

In the nearly two years since leaving Maxwell behind, Dorian spoke frequently at the Magisterium, focused on his magical research, collected books to expand his library and continued to produce wine yet he felt incomplete. He missed Max so much that there was not a day where he did not think about him. 

While he was now free to be who he was; he had no interest in having flings nor did he have any interest in finding another relationship. And the men who used to never give him the time of day, wanted him now which he found amusing because he no longer wanted them. He had no desire to be with men who only wanted to further their own agenda and the honest truth was they would never measure up to Max. 

The last thing he heard about Max was that he resigned as Inquisitor but at the request of Divine Victoria, was traveling around Thedas, as a diplomat and helping to establish mage colleges. His family also had his title officially restored and was now referred to as Lord Maxell Trevelyan. For Dorian however, Maxwell would always be Amatus. 

"Dorian. Did you hear me?" 

Dorian looked up at Maevaris again. She was the older sister he never had. He had invited her to stay with him while her estate was renovated. Renovations had been completed one month ago and she was still living with him. He had not asked her to leave nor had she offered. As selfish as it was, Maevaris gave him the comfort his family never provided and he appreciate her being there for him. 

"I'm sorry Mae. I was just thinking," Dorian sighed. 

"And what were you thinking about?" 

"I was thinking back to the first moment I saw Maxwell in that chantry in Redcliffe. You know what my first thought was?" 

"You said it irked you that he was so handsome," Maevaris chuckled as she looked out the window before sitting down. 

"The Maker doesn't work in mysterious ways; he works in annoying ways. It did not make sense to me that the so called Herald of Andrastre would be so handsome. So I figured he'd be a complete jackass, say something about Tevinter that would infuriate me and that would be the end of my...infatuation but of course he was charming, intelligent, and even made me laugh. He did not look down on me for being from Tevinter. He respected me. I was happy just being friends with him. I assumed he preferred the company of women. Yes we flirted but the attitudes are different over there and he flirted with everybody which of course made me jealous. Then after getting back from dealing with my father, he was proud of me for fighting what I believed in. That first kiss we shared...it had been ages since I felt such a strong connection to another man. Then when he got my amulet back and never asked for anything in return I knew I'd _never_ find anyone like him again. That first night we spent together...I never expected a man from one of those mage prisons to be so...damn good. He gave as good as he got. But it was... _more_ than that...a few times a week we'd take turns spending the night in each other's quarters and there were times we'd be in bed just talking and reading. Those times felt as special as the sex."

"There is sex and then there is intimacy," Maevaris said gently. "Intimacy is not something that is highly valued in Tevinter. Maxwell sounds like he was a very special man." 

"He was...is," Dorian sighed. "I should have _never_ left him the way I did." 

"You needed to make your own mark my boy and look how far you've come and all the change that has come to Tevinter because of you. You fought for your country and stood up for what you've believed in. You became this beacon of inspiration for so many and granted we still have a long way to go we would not have come this far had it not been for you." 

"I just wish Max could have been here to see it," Dorian sighed 

"Given his status, I am sure he knows and is proud of you." 

"Mae, I changed my mind again. When Varric arrives, I’m going to ask him where Max is and then I’m going to go to him,” Dorian stood up. “Even if he says he doesn’t want me, I want to apologize for that letter and wish him well. I can’t live like this anymore. I need closure.” 

"And what of that workshop you had built? Will that become some sort of shrine?" Maevaris teased. 

When getting to know Max, he learned the circles required mages to become adept at non magical crafts. While most mages learned herbalism and first aid, Max had an affinity for wood working and metal work. With the help of the tranquil he created staves. He believed a mage's staff should be a reflection of who they are. Max had created a dragon bone staff for him using the bones from one of the high dragons they had killed. He even used other rares materials he could find for the grip and blade and it channeled his magic beautifully. 

"I admit...creating that workshop was a drunken and impulsive decision. If it doesn't work out...I will sit inside and drown myself in that Ferelden beer Varric is bringing. By the way, thank you for coming to stay with me and for all those presents. I have to admit, this name-day is not going to be as depressing as I expected it to be and this place is too big for just me." 

"No thank yous are necessary my boy. Your estate is beautiful and you've always been special to me. And I hate seeing you so miserable. Varric and Cole should be here soon. Its going to be wonderful. I can’t wait to meet this Cole.” 

“You are just looking for somebody else to mother,” Dorian teased. 

“That’s because you’re getting to old,” Maevaris retorted. 

“Have you planned how you were going to explain Cole to everyone?” 

“In his letters Varric told me Cole has blonde hair. I’m simply going to say that he’s a long lost relative that Varric found for me and due to his…nature, he is my ward.” 

“That should work,” Dorian agreed. “He retained some of his abilities so everyone will either be terrified of him or find him fascinating.” 

“Its going to be so much fun,” Maevaris peered out the window. “I can’t wait to see Varric as well. I want to hear him tell me of his dining with the Inquisitor and King Alistair when the queen returned.” 

“But you already read that in a letter.” 

“Its more fun when Varric tells the story,” Maevaris winked and glanced out the window. “And you know what a romantic I am.” 

“Yes you are,” Dorian chuckled wearily and looked away.

"“They’re coming up the road,” Maevaris said excitedly. "Let's meet them." 

"I'll make sure their rooms are ready and baths are prepared for them. I'll meet you outside," Dorian sighed before getting up from his chair and leaving the room. 

\------------------------------------- 

Dorian got out in time to see Varric get out of the coach and another one pulling up behind it. 

"Come on kid," Varric held the door open. "We're here on solid ground." 

Dorian watched as Cole tentatively stepped out of the coach and looked around. While still pale, he no longer looked sickly. His cheeks were full and his blue eyes still conveyed innocence. He was also dressed in clean clothes but was still wearing that hat. 

"Varric its so good to see you," Maevaris hugged him and looked at Cole. 

Dorian watched as Maevaris approached Cole and held out her hand, "Hello Cole. My name is Maevaris but my friends call me Mae. I've been looking forward to meeting you." 

"Varric you were right. She is a shining light that sweeps over darkness. She's helps people. She's helping Dorian now," Cole shook her hand. "Hello" 

"Oh you are precious," Maevaris beamed. 

"Good to see you to Varric and Cole," Dorian nodded. "And now that pleasantries are out of the way, I need to know where Max is. Is he alright? I need to make arrangements to see him even if he's found someone else. I need to tell him I'm sorry and I can't say it in a letter." 

"Whoa Sparkler," Varric chuckled. "One question at a time." 

"You don't have to go to him Dorian," Cole said. 

"What are you talking about Cole?" Dorian looked at him. 

"Turn around," Varric grinned. "That other coach is _not_ just carrying your Ferelden beer." 

Dorian turned and let out a gasp when seeing Max step out of it. Wearing black leather breeches and a shimmering green silk shirt that matched the color of his eyes, he looked as if he stepped out of portrait. 

"Amatus," Dorian fought to remain composed as he walked towards a smiling Max. 

"I'm real Dorian," Max smiled. "Happy Name-Day." 

"I just can't believe you're here...in Tevinter." 

"He felt incomplete when you left," Cole said. "Like a puzzle missing that one piece." 

"You're embarrassing me Cole," Max sighed. 

"Amatus I'm so sorry for..." 

"No Dorian, I am the one who is sorry. I was selfish for wanting you to stay. You needed to leave to be the hero for your country you were meant to be. And from what I've heard, your actions have inspired a great deal of change. I'm proud of you but I have _always_ been proud of you. I just wish I could've been here sooner to see you speak at the Magisterium. 

"Oh you will get your chance," Mae broke her silence. "And given your status, you will likely be invited to speak as well." 

"Magister Tilani," Max bowed and went over to kiss her hand. "Its a pleasure to finally meet you." 

"The honor is mine and please call me Mae," Maevaris smiled. "And may I say you are even more handsome than Dorian described." 

"You knew he was coming?" Dorian looked at her. 

"What can I say?" Maevaris smiled. 

"Whats this about your status?" Dorian asked. 

"When Divine Victoria learned I was going to see you she arranged for me to become the official ambassador. I am now Lord Ambassador Trevelyan. As a gesture of diplomacy, I am also to teach the basics of rift magic to two worthy candidates. I chose you and Mae."

"And we will be delighted to be your students," Maevaris grinned. 

"I....thought you would have moved on by now...with someone else," Dorian looked at him. 

"Oh its not like I didn't have any offers but they weren't... you. I assume you have been the object of many people's desires as well." 

"Yes," Dorian admitted. "Due to change in my status, I've appeared to become irresistible even to the men who never gave me the time of day before. But I haven't been with anyone either."

"And you were coming to see me?" Maxwell smiled. 

"Alright I admit it!" Dorian declared. "I was planning to see you because I missed you. I miss everything about you.. Those other men will _never_ measure up because they are _not_ you. I.... love you. I always have." 

"I love you too," Maxwell put his arms around him. 

"Enough talk," Dorian pulled him closer and felt a flush rise to his cheeks as their lips met. He was sure Maevaris, Varric and Cole were watching them but he didn't care.

"You've come back to me Amatus," Dorian rubbed the stubble on Max's chin. 

"There is no other place I want to be," Maxwell smiled. 

Hearing a cough, Dorian turned around and saw Maevaris smiling but with her arms folded as Varric and Cole looked on. 

"You did this," Dorian rushed over to Maevaris and hugged her. "You are truly the best." 

"I simply hated seeing you so miserable my boy," Maevaris grinned. "And as I said before they arrived, I am a romantic." 

"The air is lighter now and he is smiling as he watches you Dorian," Cole said as looked around. 

"Who is watching?" Varric scratched his head and looked around. 

"Your estate is beautiful Dorian," Maxwell said as he looked around. "I can tell I am going to love living here. 

"Its not just my estate Amatus. Whats mine is yours," Dorian went back to him. "I need to introduce you to the staff. They were loyal to my Uncle, loyal to me and they will be to you as well." 

"I should tell you that what's mine is yours as well," Maxwell winked. "Because of my title being restored, I inherited my gandmother's estate. Its about thirty miles outside of Ostwick and close to a lake. We'll be going there for the summer. Its being renovated now." 

"Thankfully, the Free Marches are warmer than Skyhold," Dorian smiled and put an arm around Maxwell. 

"And Mae, my invitation extends to you and Varric as well," Maxwell winked. "I'm having a game room put in among other things." 

"I look forward to it," Mae nodded and grinned. 

"Come on," Dorian dragged him by the arm. "Let me introduce you to the staff and give you a tour."

"You go on ahead," Mae laughed. "We'll see you later for dinner." 

"Thank you," Dorian excitedly gave her a nod and led Maxwell to house. 

............................ 

Dorian couldn't stop smiling as his butler, Jonah and the rest of the staff bowed before Maxwell and graciously welcomed him. He also found it both endearing and amusing to see Maxwell look embarrassed. 

"Shall I have Lord Trevelyan's thing brought to your chambers?" Jonah looked at Dorian. 

"Yes," Dorian nodded. "Use that empty armoire and when you run out of room, use the dressing room." 

"I will have a bath prepared as well. Dinner is in a few hours," Jonah smiled.

"Thank you Jonah," Maxwell said sheepishly while Dorian chuckled and dragged him away. 

\-------------------

After Dorian showed the house, he gave a tour of the gardens and vineyards before heading back inside, stopping by a locked door. 

"This place is glorious Dorian. Its so big. I like how its far from the city." 

"Since you brought that up, when we need to go to the city, we'll be staying at Mae's. Her estate is enormous and its easier to stay with her. She loves the company so its not an issue." 

"Well as long as I have time to settle in here," Max smiled. 

"You have nothing to worry about Amatus," Dorian reached over and traced the stubble on Max's chin. "I'm going to see to it that you have plenty of time. I also plan to show you the sights when we do head to town. But now... one of my surprises. I actually had it my head that I would never be seeing you again but I impulsively had this made." 

"What is it?" Maxwell grinned. "Is this like some sex dungeon for you to have your way with me?"

"Amatus," Dorian chuckled. "If this were a sex dungeon, there would be magical wards on the door to keep it locked. I do appreciate knowing you haven't lost that dirty mind of yours. This is something else." 

Dorian opened the door and motioned for Max to follow him. He grinned when hearing Max gasp when he realized what he was seeing. 

"Dorian this.... is like the undercroft," Max looked at tools on the table and the mills then down at the wood and other supplies neatly organized on the tables against the wall. 

"I honestly thought we'd never see each other again," Dorian said sheepishly. "I was...drunk when I decided to have this made."

Maxwell excitedly surveyed the mills and tools then looked at the table of materials that were neatly arranged.  
"The more rare materials and gems are in the vault," Dorian smiled. "I know two smiths that we can arrange to come down when you need enchanting done. And yes I know I deserved to be teased for having this made."  
"Admit it," Max pulled Dorian closer to him. "Deep down you _knew_ we would see each other again."  
"You are going to make me get all syrupy aren't you?" Dorian sighed. "Alright. I'll admit it. The time we had apart, despite what I accomplished and despite all the acclaim...it was unbearable without you, Amatus."  
"I felt the same way without you," Max smiled as he traced Dorian's lip with a finger. "We're a perfect match you and I. My stubble with your mustache, your love of Ferelden beer with my sweet tooth, the way we make each other laugh and keep each other grounded and not to mention our..."  
"Our other appetites?" Dorian took Max's hand and watched the green glow pulse.  
"It hasn't left me Dorian," Maxwell chuckled. "And I _know_ what you're thinking."  
"Let me show you our chambers then perhaps you can tell me what you're thinking," Dorian looked at Max and could see the mischievous glint in his eye. 

Dorian opened the door and chuckled when Max let out a gasp. During the renovations he had half of the south wing of the estate converted into his private chambers. The canopied bed, nearly double the size of a typical bed was in the center while two ornate armoires stood on opposite sides of a wall. Paintings showcasing the ancient Tevinter landscape adorned the wall and hanging over the fireplace was a portrait of two handsome men standing on a balcony. On the far corner was settee near shelves of books. 

"That door leads to the privy," Dorian pointed. "We also have a balcony where we can enjoy our meals and that door over there is the bath and let me show you the feat of Tevinter engineering. Opening the door, they discovered the tub filled and Max's eye widened with surprise when seeing his robe hanging on the hook.  
"See this pump?" Dorian motioned for him. "Water is brought to the cellar and warmed there, a pipe in the walls leads all the way to this room. It never has to be carried up, its pumped in and downstairs there is a pump to drain it out.  
  
"That is a glorious bit of ingenuity," Maxwell grinned. "I also like how this tub seems to be big enough for two."  
  
"Let me grab a bottle of wine," Dorian turned and headed out the room, stifling a chuckle when hearing Max's frustrated sigh. 

Entering the antechamber, he was pleased to see Jonah setting a tray down on the table.  
"Thank you," Dorian smiled.  
"Magister Tilani has helped Varric and Cole settle in," Jonah said. "I brought them some drinks and appetizers."  
"Cole is drinking?" Dorian's eyes widened.  
"I brought him some of that grape juice you enjoy during breakfast my lord. He seems to be enjoying it.  
"Ahh. Good thinking. Please tell inform everyone that Lord Trevelyan and I will see them at dinner."  
"I will my lord and if you don't mind me saying this, your uncle would be pleased to see you so happy."  
"Thank you Jonah," Dorian smiled. 

Dorian watched as he left the room, he quickly locked the door and unbuttoned his shirt before heading back to the bathing room. 

He entered the room just in time to see Max had freed himself of that shirt and was now undoing his breeches.  
"Let me," Dorian pressed his body against him and slipped the breeches down and gasped when seeing the tattoo of the Inquisition's heraldry on his lower back.  
  
"When in the Maker's name did you get that?"  
"Bull said I needed a permanent momento to remind myself of my time as Inquisitor. One of his chargers, Grim is a very talented artist. I was in a self destructive mood after you left."  
"Sure, lay the blame on me," Dorian chuckled as he pulled Max closer and licked the back of his earlobe. "I must admit, its very sexy but If this tattoo had been any lower, it would be on your ass"  
"I'm pleased you liked it," Max moaned when feeling Dorian pants slip off as his other arm was still around him.  
"Were you really alone all this time?" Dorian began to stroke Max. "Thats a very long time to go without...pleasure."  
"Dorian I meant it when I said there was nobody else in my life," Max chuckled between moans. "I didn't say I went without pleasure.  
"Well aren't you a bad man," Dorian gave Max's ear a nibble and continued to stroke him. "I was a bad man too.  
"I'm sure you were," Max sighed as Dorian guided him to the tub.  
"Here's the thing, despite the both of us being bad, its still been a long time and we're aren't going to last long so how about we get it out of our system? And the beauty of it is that we'll be in the bath. After we've recovered and clean up we can enjoy a nice dinner with everyone and later on tonight we can properly ravish each other."  
  
"Sound fine by me," Max turned to kiss Dorian.  
"There's one more thing," Dorian said huskily between kisses. "Its your turn first. My turn will be...later."  
"Oh really now. " Max's chuckled and smiled as he turned and helped Dorian remove his shirt, them touched him with his anchor hand.  
  
  
"I... see that hand of yours still does that...exquisite pulsating thing," Dorian said after gasping. "You can please me _later ...I need you in the tub..._ now."  
"Still bossy after all this time," Max grinned.

"Shhh," Dorian pressed a finger to Max's lips as he guided him to the tub. 

\--------------------------------------- 

  
"I will _never_ doubt you again, amatus," Dorian said as he kissed the back of Max's neck, then helped him up.  
"Good," Max sighed contentedly as he rested against Dorian. "I see your tongue is still as marvelously adept as I remembered. The thing with the sparks was certainly a pleasant surprise as was your...."  
"Taking the lead?" Dorian laughed and pulled Max closer to him. "Its not like I never took the initiative back at Skyhold. Remember that time we snuck into the war room in the middle of the night?"  
"It was certainly a brilliant move to leave the window open, everyone assumed it was the wind that blew everything to the floor."

"We will have plenty of adventures here amatus," Dorian promised as helped Max out of the tub  
"I know," Max smiled as he opened the armiore then bent down to open one of the drawers.  
"They're not slaves just you know," Dorian looked at him.  
"What?"  
"The people that work for me in the house and vineyard, they are all paid. Jonah's father was my uncle's butler and took over when he retired. A great many servants had family members that preceded them. Don't get me wrong, slavery is still present but people are slowly walking up from their denial. We don't have much of an economy and it _needs_ to change."  
"Dorian, how you run the house is your business. I am glad to hear things are changing though."  
"Im still surprised the Magisterium agreed to having an ambassador."  
"I'm mostly just a figurehead," Max looked at him. "I'm here as an example to show the other countries that Tevinter is open to change. I was still planning to come to Tevinter before I got the offer. Divine Victoria found out my plans.  
"Thats what happens when you have a divine who use to be the best spymaster in Thedas. I have no doubt she has agents here watching over me and Maevaris."  
"She does," Max said. "I don't know who and I don't know how but she told me and I expect there will be people watching over me too.  
"While I am not thrilled with this revelation, its nice to know she thought so highly of me and Maevaris. I'm relieved shes looking after you because there will be some magisters who will not like you."  
"Dorian I spent the last six weeks in Orlais being schooled in diplomacy. I saw people wearing masks at breakfast. It made me wonder if people keep the masks on when they have sex."  
"They do. A couple of years ago I had an encounter with a minor Orlesian noble. Let's just say one's arousal tends to go away when you see the person you want to be intimate with completely naked but still wearing the mask. Needless to say, I made a hasty excuse and left the room quickly."  
"I certainly don't blame you. I'd rather have someone tell me they hate me to my face than have some masked monstrosity spew false platitudes to me while secretly planning my demise."

Dorian smiled and watched as Max slipped on a brown leather breeches then grabbed a red shirt from the armiore. He pulled out a brush from satchel and looked at his reflection as he fixed his hair.  
"You look fabulous," Dorian chuckled as he finished dressing. "Lets enjoy some wine and appetizers before going downstairs. "Later, I'll have Jonah put your staff in the library where mine is."  
"I'm starving," Max said as he followed Dorian out of the antechamber. 

\---------------------------------------- 

"So we're at the palace in Ferelden," Varric set his mug down. "The king is there along with Teyrn Cousland and Arl Teagan and their wives. I was telling him about how Hawke saw scores of Wardens leaving Weisshaupt and his instinct told him to turn around. King Alistair mentioned he tore down the warden compound in Denerim but they're allowed to return to the keep in Amaranathine. As Max was discussing the situation bells started to ring and one the kings knights comes running in saying the queen has just rode past the city's entrance. The king looks at Teyrn Cousland and they both stand up and embrace each other before excusing themselves. Alistair was in such a hurry he knocked the chair out of the ground." 

"Arl Teagan mentioned the queen had been gone for three years and Alistair only received occasional letters from her," Max added. 

Arl Teagan, his wife Bella and Teyrn Cousland's wife Lorraine invite us to follow them to the entrance," Varric continued. "Theres this huge crowd forming around the queen's entourage but she makes it past the gates and you can hear the king gasp. She's dressed in leathers and wearing a cape and stops when she sees Alistair. It gets quiet as everyone is watching. She gives a nod and smile, pointing to two men carrying a case. The king literally runs to Elissa and sweeps her into his arms and the crowd roars. She then hugs her brother. 

"The king and queen are officially cured of the taint," Max smiled. "We were invited a few days later and got to meet her. She is a beautiful and courageous woman and was very regretful in not being here during all the upheaval." 

"Queen Elissa informed us Clarel and some of the other Wardens never trusted her because she survived killing the archdemon. When she was given information that the Blight could be cured, she decided to search for the cure to free herself, Alistair and any Wardens who wanted their lives back, " Varric poured himself another goblet. "She was not surprised by what Clarel did." 

"That was eleven months ago," Max smiled. "The last I heard, she is close to giving birth." 

Dorian looked over at Cole who was eating his fourth slice of pie and placed a hand on Maxwell's and smiled when feeling a hand move on his. 

"If you don't mind, Max and I will be eating our dessert upstairs. We have alot to talk about, " Dorian stood up. 

"We'll see you in the morning," Max smiled. 

"Of course my dears," Maevaris smiled. 

Dorian turned and walked out of the room with Max, ignoring Mae's and Varric's snickering. 

\--------------------------------- 

Dorian opened his eyes and sighed with relief when feeling when feeling Max's arm across his stomach, and one muscular thigh trapping his legs.  
"Thank the Maker. It wasn't a dream."  
"What wasn't a dream?" Max said sleepily.  
"Its not important," Dorian laughed.  
"You know I just realized I didn't get you a name-day gift. "  
"Amatus, you coming back to me is the greatest name-day gift I've ever received."  
"Well at least you humored me by blowing out that candle I stuck in the pie," Maxwell chuckled.  
"Can you explain that tradition again amatus?" Dorian turned to look at him.  
"I don't know if everyone does it in the South but everytime I got to visit home on my name-day, there was always a candle placed on my favorite baked treat. I blew out the candle to make a wish.  
"That sounds...adorable but my wish already came true the minute you stepped out of that coach. We'll do the candle thing next year though."  
"And every year after that," Max closed his eyes and drifted off  
"Yes amatus," Dorian said gently. "We will." 

Dorian looked up at the ceiling and mouthed the words thank you before shutting his eyes 

**THE END**


End file.
